


Swinging

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, you said you could be open minded. It’ll be fun. Besides, you might meet some guys at this one. “<br/>Giving his ass a playful swat, she arched an eyebrow suggestively.<br/>“I know. I’ve been trying. It still feels….. wrong.”<br/>“Of course it does, you were raised Catholic. I’m sure everything but sitting in the dark counting out Hail Mary’s would feel wrong. Times are changing baby, you and me, we’re still faithful to each other in the ways that it matters, but there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun together, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> (loose set au 70's swinger party)

Meg straightened his plain blue tie, flattening it against the white button down, telling him to leave the jacket in the car because honestly this was a casual sort of thing. Castiel squinted at her and shrugged out of his overcoat. As soon as it was tossed in the back seat she grabbed his arm and unbuttoned his cuffs to roll the sleeves up. He stood there patiently; she could tell by the set of his mouth that he was displeased, but she pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I’m not certain if I’m comfortable with this.”

They were still standing on the curb while other couples pulled up and parked, getting out their tupperwares and trays of pot luck food and strolling across the neat trimmed green lawn to the house.

“Cas, you said you could be open minded. It’ll be fun. Besides, you might meet some guys at this one. “

Giving his ass a playful swat, she arched an eyebrow suggestively.

“I know. I’ve been trying. It still feels….. wrong.”

“Of course it does, you were raised Catholic. I’m sure everything but sitting in the dark counting out Hail Mary’s would feel wrong. Times are changing baby, you and me, we’re still faithful to each other in the ways that it matters, but there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun together, huh?”

Castiel’s tongue darted out briefly to lick his lips and he gave a determined nod, reaching past his coat to pull their own tupperware offering out and close the door. Meg was wearing a black sheath dress with a bright red daisy printed across a hip. She pushed one arm under his elbow as they made their way up the side walk, being greeted warmly at the door by a woman with a smile too wide and hair too high but she was kind.

Meg wasn’t sure where her friend Ruby was, most likely by now already in a closet or the bathroom, but it would be nice to talk to her. Ruby always knew where the best swinger’s parties were. Smiling and chatting as they slinked through couples breaking apart and forming, Castiel pulled her to a more quiet corner. He was an observer, liked to watch people before approaching, and Meg found that he really did have good judgment. Sometimes she preferred to use bad judgment, because it was more interesting.

Their corner was quiet at least until a couple of two males came by, boisterous and talkative. One was barrel chested with a neat trimmed beard and light blue eyes, the other had freckles across his nose and moss green eyes that were almost as intense as Castiel’s. The green eyed one, Mr Pouty Lips, he had a plate of mini wieners that he was enthusiastically shoveling into his face up to the point he caught sight of Castiel. Swallowing them down he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and gave a nod, pulling his partner over towards them. The bear had on a pair of bell bottoms big enough to tent a hippy fest, but Lips had on straight jeans and a plaid shirt.

They looked cute, sweet. Meg wanted to utterly wreck them. In the good kind of way of course. In the fucked out come covered babbling incoherent sort of way. She bet that would look good on Lips. The bear though, now he looked liked he might be fun for Castiel.

Extending a slender arm, plastic bangles around her wrists clinking, Meg introduced the two of them.

“Hey there, I’m Meg, this is Castiel.”

“Hi, I’m Dean.”

“Benny, pleased to meet you.”

Castiel extended his arm in a quick handshake, pleased enough to have been introduced by Meg. To most people, he probably seemed uninterested and aloof, that was his default setting after all. But Meg could see his eyes flicking between the two of them, the small clench in the back of his jaw like he was chewing on the thought of their taste.

“So, what kind of company are you fine boys looking for?”

“My boy here likes a lot of variety”, the bear gave his partner a side eye and rested his hand at Lips’ nape, “gotta keep him busy somehow or he gets grumpy. Me, I just like to go with the flow. What’s a pretty thing like you wanting for?”

Meg smiled sweet and slid her palm to the small of Cas’ back. He was tense, radiating heat, but focused on the interaction.

“Anything that takes my fancy really.”

Lips eyed her up and down, obvious and brazen about it, lingering at the swell of her cleavage pushing up from the low cut of her dress that she’d modified for her own tastes. She wouldn’t mind a tussle with him, but really, what she wanted right then was to see him on his knees swallowing Castiel down. The guy looked over to Cas, obviously contemplating something of the utmost import as he weighed the two of them.

His posture was relaxed and cocky when he addressed Castiel, not her.

“Looking to swap or you guys a package deal?”

Castiel canted his head to the side, taking a moment, but Dean waited patiently and Benny grabbed one of the hors d’oeurves from his plate to nibble.

“I will admit I am intrigued by both of you. Meg enjoys watching as well if you’re not …. inclined to the female anatomy.”

Dean barked out a short laugh, amused by what Meg knew wasn’t really humor for Cas, but his stiff formality could be really funny. She liked his mouth for more than one reason.

One hour, much shoulder touching, awkward flirting, role negotiating, and another plate of cocktail wieners later and the four of them were weaving back through the halls of the house looking for an unused bedroom.

Meg poked her head through an open door, finding an empty room. The carpet was a hideous brown shag but the walls were covered in garish orange paper with streaks of gold throughout, large yellow flowers scattered in an erratic pattern. It’s a bit much on the eyes but not bad, the bed’s a large king at least. Meg lead Benny by hand, dragging the large bear of a man behind her while Dean and Cas tumbled in behind that, Dean pushing Cas around and Cas stiff and attempting to remain in control of himself.

Meg knew he loved this, she’d had the painstaking task of shattering his repressed shell and bringing him out. It was a slow process at first, from missionary in the dark to pegging on the kitchen table. Eventually she got him to admit that yes, he most certainly would enjoy a live male as well as a plastic toy in his ass, and her shy little birdy had just spread his wings since then. He still liked to maintain appearances of course. From what Meg could tell, that would not last long. Dean didn’t even have Castiel’s shirt unbuttoned but he was on his knees and whipping the man’s belt open, forcibly shoving Cas’ hips against the wall and going to town.

Licking her lips with an appreciative smile, Meg watched the two men while broad arms circled her, tugging her dress off, fingers running through her wavy hair and lips pressed against her neck. Craning her head to the side, she arched her back to press her ass back against the hardening bulge in Benny’s pants. Cas was already hard and Dean was licking at him, bobbing down on it and taking it all to the base.

Meg pressed back against Benny, skin bare and pert breasts being kneaded in his calloused hands. “You’re boy makes quite the sight. He do this much?”

Benny’s voice was an even lower slow drawl in her ear, “Can’t be wasting nice lips like those, can we now?”

Meg was reaching her arms around behind her self to pull at Benny’s pants but she was surprised when his hands settled on her hips and forcibly heaved her, flinging her back on the bed. Landing with a bounce and laughing, Meg scooted herself back and spread her legs, watching as Benny stripped down quickly and efficiently.

As his shirt was pulled up and tossed, Meg saw the patterns of bright colors on his impressive arms. They were all a nautical theme, anchors and mermaids, waves circling around his biceps that rolled with the flex of his arms as he stripped off his pants. She recognized a navy crest high on one arm. Sailor boy, huh. She wondered if Benny had been in Vietnam, maybe that’s how he and Dean had met.

She didn’t have too long to linger on this thought, as soon as Benny was naked he crawled up on the bed between her legs. Pulling her around sideways on the bed so she could still tilt her head and watch Dean giving a very enthusiastic blowjob, Benny made his way up her legs with firm hands and a wet trail of lips from ankle to the backs of her knees and the soft insides of her thighs. She rolled her hips to encourage him on, showing off, reaching down with one hand to sift through his short hair and tug him forward.

Castiel had loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, nimble fingers working the buttons of his shirt as he leaned back against the wall and watched Dean going down on him. Pink lips were parted and brow furrowed, a flush on his cheeks and those blue blue eyes of his were wide. Meg liked that look on him, feral and awe filled. The smooth toned expanses of his tan chest were bared as he rolled his shirt off his shoulders, dark nipples hardened and goose flesh across his chest. The small dark patch of hair between his pecs gave way to the barely defined ridges of his abdomens before picking up again below his navel. Meg watched his stomach muscles clenching as his hips rocked barely, holding himself back.

Dean, still fully clothed, had his hands splayed on Cas’ hips, pulling and pushing him, making obscene wet noises as he sucked Cas down.

Meg watched, grinding down against Benny’s face where he eagerly lapped at her pussy, tongue swirling over her clit and the slight stubble of his jaw scratching her thigh when he bent his head and nuzzled against her, looking over the curve of her thigh to watch Castiel and Dean every now and then. Meg caught Castiel’s eye, giving him a sly grin and arching an eyebrow, beckoning him.

Castiel pulled Dean off, taking a steady breath and petting through the short strands of the man’s hair, making it stick up at the top of his head. Castiel pulled him up to stand, steady hands pulling his shirt up and pushing his pants down. Meg hummed as the broad expanse of a freckled back were bared to her, and a rather firm tight ass as well. Oh, Castiel was going to have fun with that. Meg wanted to have fun with that.

Benny had wrapped his arms under Meg’s thighs, hands stroking along smooth skin and gripping at her hips, he pulled up to watch the proceedings but did not neglect her with his touches as Castiel guided Dean over to them, letting his own pants drop and toeing off his shoes while they came. Meg noticed that Dean was inked too, she saw the navy crest on his arm just where Benny’s was, but other than that his only piece was a star in a ring of fire on his chest. Mysterious, she wondered if it was aesthetic or symbolic, guessing the latter was the case.

Meg wriggled herself along the bed until she had her head hanging off the side, hair trailing down, neck arching back in a smooth line. Castiel had his hands on Dean’s hips, pushing him forward, murmuring in his ear. Meg couldn’t hear, but she knew what he would be saying. He had a surprisingly filthy mouth on him, if you could get him to open it up. Spreading her thighs wider and pushing a hand over her belly to spread her vulva, silently telling Benny he should continue exactly what he was doing, she opened her mouth and let Cas push Dean’s cock into her.

Before her view was obscured by his genitalia against her face, Meg saw Castiel’s nimble fingers swirling over his hips and stomach, pressing in and dragging nails. He was very good with his hands. Closing her eyes and relaxing her jaw, Meg felt him fucking into her throat as Benny started eating her out like he was eager to have a little diversification in his sexual menu. She guessed now that he could see his boy better from his current position he was happy.

Shifting when she felt Dean moving, felt Castiel’s hand brushing against her shoulder, she was guided to pulling one arm back and under Dean’s thigh, opening her eyes to watch awkwardly as Dean’s leg was lifted and bent, knee coming to rest beside her chest where he was bent over and opened up wider. Stroking her hand up the hard muscles of his thigh and squeezing his backside, she felt Cas’ hand brushing against hers, pulling his cheeks apart and stroking him.

She knew he’d be fingering Dean now, could feel Dean stuttering as the steady thrusts of his hips turned erratic and stilled, adjusting. Warm, firm hands came down and braced against her, rubbing circles against her ribs and cupping her breasts. Dean had stilled in her mouth, giving himself up to Cas and distractedly playing with her chest.

Meg kept rocking her hips down against Benny, coming to a nice rhythm with his even work, three licks up her slick folds and a suck on her clit, three licks and a suck, she could appreciate a man who knew how to lay out a pattern.

Dean pulled out, or was pulled out by Cas. Saliva was smeared across her chin and cheeks, jaw sore, but she was too distracted by the steady building heat and insistence between her legs to care. She wanted to ride Benny, and she could guess Cas wanted to fuck the freckles off Dean. Sitting up and wiping at her face, Meg twisted around, looking at those pretty glazed green eyes and Cas snuffling against his neck. “I wanna watch you get fucked cross eyed, sound good to you pretty lips?”

“Fuck yeah.”

His voice was even rougher, breathy, and she wondered if he was a screamer or a grunter.

Benny pulled her by the hips to the bottom of the bed. “I think we should watch each other, darlin.”

Meg turned to face away from Benny, both of them facing the head of the bed where Castiel was settling, legs stretched out in front of him and Dean was slicking his cock with lube, small bottle on the nightstand and it didn’t look the one that she had brought so it must be theirs. Dean slung one leg over Castiel’s lap, straddling him backward so the two pairs could each what the other. Castiel’s hands were anchored on tan hips, pulling Dean back and down onto him.

Meg was grinding in Benny’s lap, his hard cock sliding lengthwise along her vulva and slipping between the lips in her slickness. His cock was just like the rest of him, thick and sturdy. His rough hands were smoothing over her thighs, both of them watching Dean fucking himself down on Cas, settling and adjusting, plush pink lips circled in an ‘o’ and his eyes squeezed shut.

Benny drawled, “C’mon sugar, open those pretty eyes.”

Dean did as Benny said, brow drawn tight still but the bright green of his eyes fixing on Benny over Meg’s shoulder. Castiel had his head bent between Dean’s shoulder blades, his hands running along the length of the man’s torso.

Meg lifted up, Benny’s cock following her and standing to attention, so easy to slide down on it stretching wide. Meg gasped for a breath, body tensed then lax as a shudder tripped down her spine and fingers tightened around her waist. Fuck he had a nice cock, pressing in deep and her pussy was so tight around it’s girth it felt so like so much more than it looked like. He brushed the length of her hair off a shoulder, gathered it and pushed it over the shoulder farthest from his mouth, lips on her neck nipping and licking.

Reaching an arm up and behind to press his face more insistently against her neck, Meg swiveled her hips and watched as Dean started bouncing enthusiastically in Castiels’ lap. As soon as she had started pushing Benny harder against her neck, he opened his mouth and bit down in earnest, bright burst of pain that stung sweet and throbbed in the muscle, his mouth sucking hard and rolling the flesh between his teeth. Oh, she had a special sort of affection for neck biters. And Benny certainly was, leaving a trail of hot ache down the length of her neck and over the curve of her shoulder as he started to pump his hips and fuck up into her.

Meg swayed on his lap, rising and falling with the momentum of his thrusts, one hand reaching up to squeeze a breast and pinch the nipple, catching her bottom lip in her teeth and biting down. Benny moved up from the back of her shoulder where he was biting to lick at the shell of her ear. Strong arms circling her in an embrace he held her tight and used her roughly before settling his chin against her shoulder, looking over at Dean and Castiel.

“Come on boy, you know what I like to see.”

Dean looked up from where he was bent over with his hands braced on Castiel’s thighs, grinding his hips down. Giving a nod, he sat up and leaned back against Castiel, pushing Cas back against the headboard. Dean brought his legs up to crouch on the balls of his feet, knees high and spread wide, able to lean back and get more leverage, giving them a view of Castiel driving into the stretched rim of his ass. One hand came down to cup his balls and pull them up higher, putting himself on display. Castiel spread his own legs and brought them up to dig the heels of his feet into the bed and thrust fast into Dean, slamming into him and jostling him back while Dean pushed down to meet him.

Benny groaned against her ear, hips twitching in unsteady jerks as he watched the two of them fuck dirty and hard. Meg bent forward, pulling off Benny’s lap some but he caught on and followed her while she crawled up the bed, settling in the open invitation of Castiel’s spread legs to catch Dean’s cock in her mouth again.

On hands and knees, drilled from behind by Benny, Meg rocked and swayed until they could fall in tandem with each other, Castiel easing enough to adjust so that he could snap his hips up into Dean and push him into Meg’s mouth, fucking him up into her. Meg looked up expanses of tan muscles to see Castiel’s intense blue eyes staring down at her. His face was still tight and severe. He never really could turn that off, it seemed to either frighten people away or pull them in.

Dean’s face however, was twisted up in sublime pleasure as Meg wrapped her lips around him, and it only took a few good bobs of her head while Castiel thrust into him for Dean to be coming in her mouth, thick and bitter. He cursed through it, a litany of profanity and a rough groan, she could see his stomach trembling, his hand in her hair holding it away from her face tightening and pulling.

Benny slowed his movements, languid and easy, his hands kneading at her ass while he rumbled a pleased, “Good boy.”

Meg pulled up, swiping the back of her hand against her lips, smiling at Castiel. Dean was thoroughly fucked out, sagging back against Cas and panting. But he snapped to attention when she said his name.

“Deanie boy, why don’t you get Castiel ready? I wanna see Benny here fuck him to damnation.”

Castiel squinted at her, eyes narrowing above Dean’s shoulder in what she supposed was supposed to be threatening, but really, had only ever made her wet. It was probably why she liked Cas so much, come to think of it, because he looked at her like that a lot.

Dean was a trooper. He took a deep breath and exhaled on a “Hell yeah”, pulling off Cas and man handling him to a kneeling position. Dean situated Castiel onto his hands and knees lengthwise in front of Meg and Benny so they’d have a nice view, eagerly bending over and putting his mouth to Cas.

Castiel fell forward onto his shoulders, pressing his cheek into the mattress and turning his head so she could see his face, fingers clutching into the mattress. He could be as stoic as he liked when he was on top, but get a tongue or a few fingers in his ass and he was the bottom-iest slut to ever slut around. It was a thing of beauty.

Benny had stilled and drawn her back onto his lap, undulating his hips in little motions that pressed deep inside her in a fantastic stimulation while they both just lazily enjoyed the show, taking a bit of a breather. Castiel gasped and moaned, Dean’s face buried in between his cheeks. Benny reached a long arm around her to the bedside table where the lube was, pressing the small bottle into one of Dean’s hands, who murmured his thanks, Cas making a strangled choking noise while his face scrunched up.

Meg was slick with sweat, thighs quivering, brought up to the cusp of orgasm several times and never quite pushed over, groaning and twisting in Benny’s lap while he stroked over her stomach, her breasts, sucking on her neck lightly while they watched the other two. Dean was kneeling up and working several fingers into Cas. His freckled face was still loose and flushed, pink lips glistening with sweat, hair tousled. Rubbing one broad hand over the swell of Castiel’s ass while he curled and twisted his fingers, wrist working, muscles of his arm flexing with it, Dean had Castiel shaking and coming apart under him.

Meg watched Castiel, knew his tells, toes curling in the sheets and back moving sinuously as he rolled his hips, but before he got too worked up Castiel reached down and grabbed his erection at the base, squeezing tight there, going taut and holding his breath. Meg arched and tilted her head back, catching Benny’s lips in an awkward slant, nibbling at his mouth and licking into him.

“I think he’s ready for you sailor.”

Benny chuckled and nudged his cheek against hers. One of his hands coming up to rest against the tight drawn line of her throat, squeezing and pulling her head more angled to kiss deep into her slack mouth. Skin flushed hot and muscles sore, she went limp in his hold as he gave another long drawn suck to her neck before releasing her.

Stretching forward and sliding off his cock, Meg pulled Castiel up, cooing at him and murmuring sweetly as she swiveled him around towards Benny. Dean was grinning stupidly looking utterly sated even if he sighed somewhat forlornly to have to take his hands off Castiel. Meg flopped onto her back in front of Benny and Castiel, Dean laying down along her side and running a hand over her body from the dip of her neck to the curl of her pubes.

Benny was still kneeling with his butt to the heel of his feet, hands on Castiel’s lithe frame and fingers digging into the hard lines of his hips, easing Castiel down on his erection. Castiel’s chest heaved with deep breaths, hands resting on Benny’s thighs as he dropped. A low rumbling moan spilled past his lips carelessly as his shoulders twitched, jerking back to bow his spine. Meg heard Dean mumbling to himself, “Fuck yeah take that cock like a champ”.

Castiel settled on Benny’s lap, circling his hips a few times, rising and undulating his whole body with a serpentine roll from his chest down through his legs before he bent forward and settled on his hands. Benny rose to kneeling behind Castiel, nudging his legs apart further, pushing him forward between Meg’s thighs.

After taking a moment to adjust and remember how to breathe again, Castiel was fervently giving himself to his new task of eating Meg out. It was a skill set he had taken to with abandon, and if Meg might be so arrogant to think, she had taught him well. Shuddering with quick pleasure as he went straight to all the hot spots she loved, Castiel flicked his tongue around her clit and sucked it between his teeth biting none too gently. The spike of pain made her bow off the bed and moan, hand clenching in Castiel’s messy hair.

Dean was situating himself onto his side, one arm bracketed over Meg to hold himself up as he lowered his mouth to tracing down the curve of a breast and the hardness of her ribs that gave way to soft stomach. Between two hot mouths and more fingers than she could keep track of anymore, Meg felt the pleasure building up again, tight in her stomach and tingling. Forcing herself to gasp for breath, she finally felt it snap and crest when Castiel pressed several fingers inside of her sore pussy while he was rocked forward and fucked up against her by the force of Benny’s thrusts. Thighs closing around Castiel’s head she thanked him for her orgasm by smothering him, crying out and trembling with the aftershocks.

Panting hard as she came down, Meg loosed her legs from around Castiel’s head, who turned to bite her thigh as he glared at her. She knew he didn’t mean it. The stern look he was trying for was soon enough wiped off his face when Benny pounded into him hard now that he didn’t have to concentrate, Castiel falling forward against Meg and crying out with something between a threat, a plea and a curse.

Meg pulled herself up the bed to rest against the head board, Dean following and leaning against her, pushing an arm behind her head and holding her against him. He was hot and sweaty and hard with muscles, but cute enough Meg could tolerate his affection. She enjoyed watching Benny from this angle, his densely muscled body straining as he fucked Castiel senseless. The long lithe line of Castiel’s back was sloped down to the bed where his hands were clenched in the sheets like he was hanging on for his life.

Extending a shapely leg, Meg pressed her foot to Castiel’s shoulder and pushed him up some. “Come on Cas, I wanna see you touch yourself.”

Shakily pressing himself up while Benny was still drilling into him, Castiel kneeled and leaned back, pushing Benny down some as he settled spread wide to show Meg while he closed a hand around his cock and started stroking fervently. Benny leaned back, bringing his hands to Cas’ hips to manipulate him like a doll, which wasn’t far off the mark as Castiel went limp in his hold, leaning back to rest against Benny’s shoulder, body arched and taut as he let Benny use him roughly.

Head lollilng and mouth open, Castiel moaned and whimpered while he stripped his cock, free hand gripping onto Benny’s wrist, shaking with the force of his orgasm as he came messily all over his stomach, chest, the bed, Meg, Dean, and pretty much everything in a three foot radius as he continued to fist his cock while Benny slammed up into him and bit down hard on his shoulder.

Meg and Dean were both loose limbed and blissed, but still decided groping each other was a fun way to keep busy while they watched the other two fucking like the apocalypse was upon them. Meg curled a hand over Dean’s soft cock and balls while he had his fingers slipping through the wetness between her labia. Dean was looking down at a spatter of come on his stomach from Cas when he muttered an impressed, “Goddam.”

Meg pulled her hand off Dean’s cock to clap a few times.

Castiel didn’t even squint her, he actually had a spacey expression on his face, lips curling up and eyes blinking like he couldn’t see straight and was trying to focus. Benny pulled out slow, guiding Cas down to the bed. Meg spread her legs and Castiel dragged himself the few feet up the bed to curl between them, head resting against her thigh, breath hot as he panted. Benny stood and stretched, reaching his arms up and leaning back, cock still engorged, rolling his shoulders. Dean patted the bed next to him and Benny smiled, flopping on the bed and jostling them all while he cuddled up next to Dean.

Meg still had her head rested against Dean’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart now even and rested. Castiel slung an arm over her leg to rest his hand on Dean. Benny reached over Dean’s belly and scooted down so he could rest hid hand over Castiel’s. They took a collective moment to breathe before Dean tapped Benny’s shoulder.

“Hey, you wanna get that joint from my pocket?”

“Sugar, you know just what I need.”

As Benny stood up to sift through strewn and discarded clothing, Castiel poked his head up with a muffled ‘mrrr’ noise and tracked Benny’s movements. It may have taken Meg some time to warm him up to free love but he was more than acquiescing when it came to expanding his horizon on drugs.

Meg disentangled from Dean and stretched up, pushing sweat matted hair back from her face and fanning her skin with a hand. Castiel stayed precisely where he was, rolling onto his back to stretch his legs out and resting his head against her thigh. Benny sat down next to Meg when he had the joint lit, passing to her next, running his hand down her arm and tangling his fingers in Castiel’s hair. Meg took a deep drag and passed it down to Cas, who smiled up at her and took a pull, passing to Dean and holding the smoke for a while before blowing it out against her stomach.

Laying in a tangled sweaty pile of fucked out euphoria they passed the joint around until it was gone, giggling and touching and kissing. Pushing smoke into each other’s mouth, swapping the tastes of come, sweat, and weed from tongue to tongue. Fingers curling in hair and arms criss crossing, they languidly said their goodbyes.

Meg liked these sailor boys, liked the satisfied curve of Castiel’s lips. Although she usually liked to keep third parties casual and one time only, there was always an exception to the rules. Everything in life changed, eventually, so she scrawled down her number when Castiel gave Dean a messy good bye kiss with lingering hands and passed it off to Benny.

Meg drove them home, Castiel still a mess in the seat next to her. His tie was forgotten and his shirt unbuttoned by a few at the top. He slouched looser in the seat than usual, but the intensity was back on his face as he stared out the window at the blurred street lights and tidy houses passing by. She almost didn’t hear his quiet exclamation when he stated “Thank you for this Meg.” And she didn’t make it any more awkward for him by asking what he meant, she knew that already. Eyes still ahead, a please smile twitched on her lips when she told him, “Of course.”


End file.
